Why Don't You Love Me?
by anonymouswriterokaaaaayyyyy
Summary: Tim wants to know if Harold loves him or not but suddenly his bestfriend marc asks him to become his boy friend he says yes and other wierd stuff happen
1. Chapter 1

**Why Don't You Love Me?**

**Author's note: This Yaoi….i mean boy's love sooo if you don't lke you can find other fanfics which are not yaoi…Enjoy…!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tim's P.O.V**

'**why don't you love me?'**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Tim was in his own little world when….**

**Harold: "oy! TIM!?" / shakes tim/**

**Tim: "Huh!? What!? oh…"**

**Harold: "what?" /raises an eyebrow/**

**Tim: / eyes wide in alarm/ "w-what?' **

**Harold: "oh nothing…here sign this just don't read it" / holds a paper infront of him/**

**Tim: "Huh? Oh okay…" / signs it without reading it/**

**Harold: /still eyeing Tim suspiciously/ "hmm…."**

**Tim: "w-what?"**

**Harold : "nothing..k bye then…"**

**Tim: "huh? Oh bye- wait the paper!" / sees that Harold's not there/**

***bell rings***

**Tim: "great" / facepalms himself/**

**(TIMESKIP!) **

**Normal P.O.V**

**Tim is at Harold's dorm (since thay all live in a dorm)**

**Tim: /knocks/ "hell-""**

**There was a naked lady well almos naked since she was covering herself with a "blanket"**

**Tim: /blushes/ "u-umm is Harold there?"**

**The girl: "yeah he is…HAARRROOOLLLDDD!"**

**Harold: /shouts/ "WHAAATTT!?"  
The Girl: "SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"**

**Harold: /walks to the door/ "oh, hey Tim… what do you want?**

**Tim: /still blushing/ "ummmm…you left me with this" /shows the paper to Harold/**

**Harold: "Did you read it?"**

**Tim: "umm… no… I gotta go bye" /quickly leaves**

**Tim's P.O.V**

' **Oh my god! I knew it, he really wasn't a queer TT^TT (A.N: queer = gay) Oh god please help live through this!"**

**(the next day)**

**Norrmal P.O.V**

**Tim: "thank God I didn't see him today !"**

**Harold: "OY! TIM!" **

**Tim: /eyes quickly widen/ 'oh fuck' /runs/**

**Harold: "Dammit!" **

**Harold's P.O.V**

'**he's not jealous!? Lord , why didn't it work!?'**

**Author's Note:**

**What didn't work find out in the next chapter…sorry for the short chapters**

**Thank you for reading this, please tell me if there is any mistakes**

''**: thinking**

**/: doing stuff**

" "**: saying stuff**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**(the next day)**

**\\ in the class\\**

**Teacher: "the history of….."**

**Tim's P.O.V.**

'**this class is supeerr boooring' /sigh/**

**(time skip: Lunchtime!) **

**Normal P.O.V**

**Tim went outside on the grassy grounds to eat his lunch when he saw a flower and plucked it….**

**Tim : "he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…."**

**(meanwhile)**

**Harold: "Jonash!"**

**Jonash: "What!?"**

**Harold: "It didn't work"**

**Jonash: "what didn't work?"**

**Harold: /facepalm/ "The thing!"**

**Jonash: "what thing?"**

**Harold: /double facepalm/ " THE THING! YOU SILLY GIT!"**

**Jonash: "OH! That thing….really? it worked for me..Sandi was beyond jealous XD"**

**Harold: "maybe it could only work for you and not me T^T"**

**Jonash: "well good luck then"**

**Harold: /sigh/ " yeah…X( "**

**(with Tim)**

**Tim's P.O.V**

**Tim: /sigh/ " I wonder if someone really loves me.."**

**? : " I do."**

**Tim: "huh!? W-who's there!?" /turns around/**

**Marc: "me."**

**Tim: " oh."**

**Marc: "why?"**

**Tim: "nothing.. I mean love not friendly love…"**

**Marc: /sigh/ " I did say I love right?"**

**Tim: " yeah but that's just friendly love.."**

**Marc: "no…I mean I really love you…"**

**Tim: " I know but-" / suddenly realizes and widens his eyes/ " really?"**

**Marc: " yeah.. I have ….for a long time."**

**Tim: /blushes/ "umm…."**

**Marc: "hey Tim one question"**

**Tim: " yesh"**

**Marc: "could you be my boyfriend?"**

**Tim: / blushes/ "umm….could you give me tim to think about it?"**

**Marc: /sigh/ "I'll give you a week to think about it" /turns around and walks away/**

**Tim: " Marc! wait!" /sigh/**

**(meanwhile)**

**Harold's P.O.V**

' **I can't believe he just ask that to Tim!'**

***flashback***

**Harold: "ugh..It didn't work!..wait is that Marc with…TIM!?" / hides behind a tree/**

**Marc: "could you be my boyfriend?"**

**Tim: / blushes/ "umm….could you give me tim to think about it?"**

**Marc: /sigh/ "I'll give you a week to think about it" /turns around and walks away/**

**(with Harold behind a tree)**

**Harold: "whaaat!? That asshole!" /walks away/**

**Author's note:**

**What's this? A love triangle? Find out on the next chapter XDD**


End file.
